


Drunk!Shanks x Male!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, possible trigger: drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru





	Drunk!Shanks x Male!Reader

You weren’t sure what to make of this. It was way past midnight, the ship long asleep, the stars already shining above the restless ocean. Storm was coming, a rather strong one, meaning the whole crew should be at least alarmed, if not awake and ready to take orders to save themselves  _and_ the ship from sinking into the bottom of the sea. 

Apparently, it wasn’t going to happen. Not with your dear captain sprawled across the bed, clinging into a bottle of rum as if it was a teddy bear and muttering sweet nothings towards the bottle itself. He would have been completely naked, if it wasn’t for his socks. Truly an improvement from the last time something like this happened, you had to admit that. 

“Shanky?” you whispered, checking whether your captain’s brain had already turned itself off or maybe he was still in condition to be reasoned with. Although your hopes died a heroic death when you heard Shanks mutter under his breath again. 

“You’re such a hot piece of- _Hicc_!-rum. Hot and cold. Perfect combination.” 

Apparently, reason was the only thing  _not_ present in this man’s mind at the time. You were about to leave your captain to his drunken rituals and start taking care of the ship. The rumbles of a thunderstorm were already within hearing, which suggested you didn’t have much time left. 

Then, a hoarse roar of a furious orangutan gave you a mini heart attack. 

Your captain jumped out of the bed, his posture as straight as if he hadn’t been drinking for at least a decade. The whole side of his face was stained with rum, making him flinch every time the cold liquid dripped down onto his bare chest and shoulders. 

“Darn~” he mumbled, staggering dangerously to his right. “That bottle ain’t beating around the bush, huh?” 

A wave of hysterical laughter followed the question. Meanwhile, you had to make sure both of you won’t fall to the ground. Especially now, when the ship started swaying from side to side, gaining speed from the high waves slamming against its side. 

Thankfully, you heard the yellings of your crewmates from somewhere on the deck, so you assumed you weren’t going to sink yet. 

The rum smeared across your palms when you tried to put your captain back to bed. 

“C’mon, darling, at least try to sit.” You managed to pull him on top of the mattress and suddenly found yourself leaned over his face. The alcoholic odour hit your nostrils, but you were already used to that. 

“Have I ever told you-” Shanks stopped to stifle a hiccup and looked up at you. “-how beautiful your eyes are?” 

“Yes, multiple times.” You couldn’t help but smile. “Now, would you be so kind and just lay down?” 

“Why are you talking like that? As if I was a queen or something,” the captain snorted and flinched when a drop of spilled rum ticked his thigh. Then, much to your content, Shanks made an attempt to graciously plop onto the bed - but changed his mind at the last second. 

“But you know that I’m not the queen here, right?” he furrowed his eyebrows, as if it was the most important matter right now. You just sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, still standing in front of him and trying not to fall down from the ship’s sudden sways. 

“You know you’re my ruler?” Shanks asked again, his tone much more quiet and soft this time. “My handsome king~” 

He didn’t seem as drunk as mere seconds before, his lips bending into a grin as he caught your lips hastily. His words ringed in your mind, his closeness stirring a wave of lust inside your gut as he pulled you down onto the mattress. 

“Seriously, how can you even think about sex right now? The ship’s about to-” 

Your train of thought got interrupted with another kiss, much stronger than the last one, but still not overwhelming in the slightest. Despite being the most feared and powerful man in the New World, Shanks was a considerate lover, always making sure he’s not crossing any lines and giving you as much pleasure as possible. 

“Well, excuse my manners,” Shanks pulled away, steading you on top of him. He didn’t look even a little bit concerned about his cabin almost turning upside down at this point, the storm furiously trying to knock the ship over the ocean’s surface, all while being accompanied by his own crew’s yells and struggles on the deck. “Do you want to have a drink and have sex with me?” 

“You just spilled the last bottle, so-”

“What about just sex then?” he grinned as if he’s just won a complicated argument. 

It took you by surprise, it really did. Suddenly you found yourself moaning out loud when his length rubbed against your groin. It wasn’t even direct contact yet, but it still left you lusting for more. 

A flash of lightning lit up the dimmed cabin, followed by a deep rumble of the thunderstorm. It was getting increasingly louder outside, which might have bothered you and your nerves before. Now, with the ripped body of your captain underneath you, his loving gaze and stroking fingers, you couldn’t possibly care less about the weather and some minor drizzle.

In one moment, lube was hastily poured along his cock, the bottle already forgotten, tossed somewhere onto the floor as you flipped yourself over, your back pressing to his warm chest. 

The smell of alcohol took over your senses as he lowered you, his cold lips grazing along your neck. 

“My king~” he whispered, relishing in the way you threw your head back and opened your mouth in a silent moan. “My dear~” 

He started moving, gently, slowly, his hands on your hips. Soon, the movements matched those of the swaying ship; you closed your eyes. The distant patting of the rain against the window, the humming waves, the sound your bodies made upon each one of Shanks’ thrusts, his strong smell and quiet huffs of pleasure - all that caused a wash of relief to take over your heart, an underlying sense of safety that only he could give you.

When he was there, close and caring, there was nothing that could scare you. 

“Shanks~” you mewled as his hand wandered from your hip to your abdomen. “O-oh, fuck!” 

His movements were as slow as in the beginning - only now, his palm wrapped around your length and started rubbing the tip. He was breathing heavily right into your ear, which seemed to build up the fiery knot at the base of your back to the point it almost burst. 

“M-mh~” His stubble tickled your cheek as he picked up his pace. “You’re my everything, you know that?” 

You smiled, arching your back and letting out a moan as he started thrusting his cock deeper inside. His lips roamed along your neck, giving out light bites and licks. 

“My sweet, little king~”


End file.
